


Moved More Ways

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Foursome, Multi, Nonmonogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on: <a href="http://rubynye.livejournal.com/224415.html">"Middle Summer"</a>, a WIP (because I <i>will</i> finish it one day, dammit!)<br/>Disclaimer: Hobbits don't belong to me, but I do like seeing them happy.<br/>Dedicated to: <a href="http://hyel.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hyel.livejournal.com/"><b>hyel</b></a> and <a href="http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://danachan.livejournal.com/"><b>danachan</b></a>, as are all my hobbits.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moved More Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).



> Based on: ["Middle Summer"](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/224415.html), a WIP (because I _will_ finish it one day, dammit!)  
> Disclaimer: Hobbits don't belong to me, but I do like seeing them happy.  
> Dedicated to: [](http://hyel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hyel**](http://hyel.livejournal.com/) and [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/), as are all my hobbits.

Title: Moved More Ways  
Fandom: LOTR  
Characters/Pairing: Merry/Pippin/Diamond/Estella, in the moment.  
Rating: NC-17 foursome.

Diamond had never seen Pippin look quite thus before. She'd seen his face animated with all manner of emotions, love and ecstasy and good cheer, but it was a curious mingling that now creased his brow, squeezed his eyes tight, laid his long lashes wet on his glowing cheeks, crinkled his pointed nose above his wide-grinning mouth. But then she'd never watched Merry tup Pippin before, draped over Pippin's back, trailing open-mouthed kisses along Pippin's flushed shoulder, long arm bracing them both as he stroked Pippin in the same rhythm as his hips'. Diamond lay with Estella tucked damp and soft all along her back, Estella's clever fingers stroking her cheeks and lips and belly, Estella's breath low and warm in her ear as Diamond clutched the sheets and struggled not to moan, sore with pleasure and watching Pippin clutch the sheets as Merry tupped him.

"Pippin, Pippin my lad, for me Pippin, for me," Merry murmured hoarsely, rocking Pippin with his thrusts, both their brows glistening. "Peak for me, now, peak for me." Pippin shook his head, damp hair swinging, and moaned as his brow crinkled further, as he reached forward blindly. Chuckling breathily, Estella slid her hand over Diamond's skin, tweaking her nipple so its glowing soreness sparked to shuddering embers, and tugged her hand up from the sheets until Diamond understood and reached forward to Pippin.

The moment their fingers met he groaned happily, the sound of it reverberating through her; as his hand closed round hers she moaned, her sight dimming, but she still saw his back bow and arch as he wailed, voice sliding high. Merry cried out with him as Pippin tossed his head back, his neck arched over Merry's shoulder, as he peaked in long wrenching shudders and Merry shook after him, his peak catching from Pippin's like a flame.

"Oh," Diamond cried, Pippin's hand tight round hers, Pippin collapsed to the bed like his joints had melted, Merry shuddering half atop him. "Oh," she gasped, and didn't hear herself till Estella licked her ear, a quiversome wet tickle, and warmly chuckled.


End file.
